


Prompt Fills

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Prompt fills from my tumblr, ratings and warnings inside!1. Steve x Tony x Bucky, carnival AU2. Tony x Bucky, Angel/Demon AU3. Tony x Bucky, Prank War AU4. Tony x Bucky, Mob AU5. Tony x Bucky, Tony giving orders while tied up6. Tony x Bucky, Omega Winter Soldier, CACW setting7. Tony x Bucky, Werewolf Bucky8. Tony x Bucky, Tony in a collar





	1. Stuckony - Carnival AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hey, for the birthday prompts, maybe stuckony carnival au
> 
> Rated T, no warnings
> 
> p.s. birthday prompts just mean prompts that I took for my birthday. Birthday isn't a feature in the actual fill ;)

Bucky thinks it’s Steve’s fault.

Steve doesn’t think it’s Steve’s fault. Steve thinks it’s that jerkface’s -  who thought it would be funny to terrify his date – fault.

Tony thinks it’s the fault of all the terrible engineers before him, but he’s not all that upset about it given how everything works out in his favor.

So, Tony thought it’d be a fun, easy summer job to sign up to be the on-call mechanic for the carnival. There’s nothing too fancy or spectacular about the technology, and he can use the money to buy some of the equipment (or vacations) that Howard won’t spring for.

He ends up with more work than he expected, old jury-rigged systems that have been patched on top of patch, but it’s a new kind of challenge and one that makes him damn sure to keep the quality and life of SI products high.

The main problem is the ferris wheel. It stops a lot – a lot more than it should, and sometimes it gets stuck. Now is one of those times.

That’s not Steve’s fault. He didn’t break the ferris wheel. He and Bucky are chilling in one of the buckets, frozen near the top, rolling their eyes at the delay but not too upset about it because it’s still a nice view.

It’s the jerkface one spot over from them, one that’s swinging his bucket wildly and threatening to tip him and his date out, that’s the problem. His date is white-faced, gripping the edges of the bucket and pleading for him to stop, but the jerkface won’t stop.

Steve starts yelling, which Bucky fully supports. Even if Bucky doesn’t think the bucket is actually going to tip and spill the couple over, it’s still a rude thing to do.

It’s only that Steve doesn’t stop at the yelling when the yelling doesn’t work.

That’s when Steve climbs out of his bucket and starts shimmying his way over, to get all up and personal with their neighbors.

Now Bucky is shouting at Steve to get back, the jerkface is shouting insults at Steve, Steve is shouting his own threats back, and everyone on the ground is shouting about what’s happening at the top of the ferris wheel.

Tony did not sign up for this madness, and he hates the ferris wheel because his educated suggestion was just to buy an entire new one that  _actually works and isn’t a public danger_.

No one listened to him though. They just expect him to fix it.

So Tony grumbles but he fixes it because that’s what he does. He can’t get it moving again though because now Steve is in the way and Tony doesn’t want to cause the guy to fall.

Tony, being the smart guy he is, climbs up the ferris wheel after him.  

Steve, the hypocrite, starts yelling for Tony to get down because it’s dangerous. Tony yells back, saying that Steve is holding up the ferris wheel and get back into the bucket. At that point Tony is close enough that it’s faster for Tony to climb back into the bucket with Steve and Bucky, squished between the both of them, and then signal for the ferris wheel to start again.

Eventually everyone gets safely off the ferris wheel.

The jerkface gets a slap on the face from his date and then abandoned for the rest of the night.

Tony doesn’t get a break and gets called over to check out on the bumper cars that’s on the fritz, but Steve and Bucky end up tagging along as the three of them continue trash talking the jerkface and all the other dumbasses they’ve come across as carnivals. That’s how the rest of the night goes, with Tony showing Steve and Bucky behind the scenes of the carnival all while talking and laughing and getting to know each other.

At the end of the night, Tony gets a kiss from Steve and Bucky both while they proclaim him to be their knight in greasy armor who saved them from the terror of the ferris wheel.


	2. Tony x Bucky, Angel/Demon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Winteriron angel/Demon au?
> 
> Rated T, no warnings

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky asks. The shadows at his feet lash out, once, before they’re back under control.

Tony sighs.

“He wants you to stop trying to kill Clint,” Tony says as he nods to the human who only just managed to escape certain death by falling from the roof. Tony had moved the dumpster a few feet to the left to soften the fall – a very resourceful save, if he says so himself. “He sent me so that my presence would punish you, rather than rewarding you with his.”

Bucky frowns at him, saying nothing.

Tony sighs again and wonders how he sunk so low. Steve owes him big time for this.

Bucky and Steve have been fighting over the human disaster of Clint Barton for years now, but it’s obvious that Bucky is only creating havoc to be able to see and talk to Steve. Ever since Bucky fell… well, it’d been hard on Steve. Tony had seen it. Tony had thought that Steve might fall himself to follow, but that hadn’t happened yet.

And well, Steve was still too good. Steve gave up another chance to see Bucky, giving it to Tony, because then maybe Bucky would stop harassing Clint so much. Stop rewarding bad behavior, and all that.

“He thinks someone with wings like yours can stop me?” Bucky asks.

Tony doesn’t flinch. He’s used to the scorn about his wings. The mottled gray and black of his wings aren’t pretty and certainly keep him from getting invitations to the angelic choir. They’re certainly nothing to look at, not when Tony stands next to Steve who has such radiant white wings that they glisten.

“Well, we can’t all be shining with righteousness like Steve,” Tony replies mildly.

Some have already questioned why Tony hasn’t fallen yet, given the dark colors to his wings. The whiter the feathers the better the angel, and Tony has so few spots left.

Tony isn’t tempted though. He’s seen the tragedies and felt the pain and still kept the halo around his head. There’s little now that would tempt him to cause pain rather than spend his life trying to alleviate it.

Besides, the correlation doesn’t hold true. Bucky’s feathers had been a beautiful ivory before the demon Pierce had gotten a hand on him and pulled Bucky down from the heavens. Bucky’s wings were now black as night, sucking in all the light from around him.

Bucky steps forward.

Tony tenses when Bucky reaches for Tony’s wing.

Bucky yanks a feather out, and Tony hisses.

“Okay so Steve said to be nice but that was uncalled for!”

Bucky twirls Tony’s feather, one of the black ones, in front of his face. He gives Tony a considering look.

“He sent you to try to save me,” Bucky states.

Tony goes to protest and then stops himself. He sighs.

“That does sound like some stupid idea he’d have,” Tony agrees.

Steve had been trying to convince Bucky to switch sides again for ages. Steve, with his radiant white wings, has not been successful. Of course Steve thinks that Tony, with his beat-up, ugly, mottled wings, might be able to convince Bucky that Bucky can still be an angel with black wings.

And Satan damn everything, Tony is actually going to try.

Steve owes him a big, _big_ favor.


	3. Tony x Bucky, Prank War AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from PoliZwrites:Prank War AU - Tony/Bucky (with whichever accomplices you feel like tossing in!)
> 
> Rated G, no warnings

Bucky tries to prank Tony. He does. He tries very, very hard. It’s a type of love for him, it’s something that he used to do with his sister and then with Steve and it’s all in good fun and sometimes he just wants to get Tony to laugh / take a break / have fun because the guy works super hard.

Bucky tries to prank Tony.

They just don’t work.

Tony walks through doors without a problem, he magically lifts his feet over any obstacle without looking, he always turns left when Bucky knew he would turn right and Tony magically always is running too late for the coffee, he’ll get an assistant to get him a cup, whenever Bucky tries to prank the pot.

It’s a point of pride for Bucky now, and so he tries really hard.

He calls in the backup.

He calls Clint.

No success.

He adds Steve to the team.

Nothing.

He bites the bullet and finally ropes in Sam, of all people, who rolls his eyes at Bucky’s childishness but gets knee deep into the prank-business like the rest of them.

Zip.

No matter what they try, Tony is either two steps ahead or one step behind. Clint sprung the trap on himself accidentally after Tony breezed through without a problem.

Bucky doesn’t  _get it_.

He finally waves the white flag and goes groveling to Natasha for help.

“You idiot,” she tells him, after she finishes laughing in his face. “His AI runs the tower.”

Bucky almost dies on the spot.

Bucky mumbles a very sincere apology to JARVIS, and then gathers all of his remaining courage and asks JARVIS for assistance in pranking Tony. Bucky means it all in good fun, it’s all for laughs, none of the pranks are mean and he thinks Tony could use a break.

JARVIS deigns to offer assistance. With him on board, the next prank goes off without a hitch.

Tony ends up covered in glitter and feathers.

Tony’s prank in retribution swift and successful, and Bucky can’t eat cupcakes for a month afterwards.

The whole Tower descends into an ongoing prank war, and JARVIS is an agent who will act for all sides.


	4. Tony x Bucky, Mob AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mob bucky and his sweetheart, with Tony tied up and begging, just from rimming and bucky taking his sweet time with his precious sub
> 
> Rated E, has rimming, bondage, and D/s elements

Bucky bites his way up Tony’s inner thigh, sharp nips that leave splotches of redness behind. Tony’s gasps are music to his ears, and Bucky spends extra time sinking his teeth into the bottom of swell of Tony’s ass cheek until the pitch of Tony’s voice gets the high pitch that Bucky likes.

He pulls back and runs possessive hands down Tony’s back.

“Do you know how many people beg me for things?” Bucky asks, voice dark.

“Please,” Tony gasps. “Please. Bucky.”

“Do you know how many plead? How many cry? So many, baby,” Bucky explains. “They get tears in their eyes, just like you do now.”

“B-Bucky, please.”

Bucky hums and tugs on the spreader bar, making Tony cry out. Tony is flat on his front, knees bent and legs spread wide. His wrists are tied back to the spreader bar that connects Tony’s ankles, leaving Tony’s ass on gorgeous display for Bucky’s ministrations.

Bucky bends back down and gives Tony a strong lick, right across Tony’s hole.

Tony shivers, the motion jingling his chains.

“Please,” Tony whispers, and the sound races down Bucky’s spine and feeds the fire in the pit of Bucky’s stomach.

“Only thing is,” Bucky continues, then pauses to breath a cool stream of air where he’d just licked, “the rest of them get carved to pieces but you, oh,  _you_ , baby -” Bucky dives back in to Tony’s ass. He licks and sucks and bites, letting the sounds from Tony’s mouth and the twitches in Tony’s thighs direct his tongue and teeth. He’s already rimmed Tony to the point of desperation, but Bucky loves taking Tony to that edge again and again and again.

When Tony starts rocking his hips to hump the bed, Bucky slaps Tony’s cheek. Tony groans and stops, but Bucky likes the way that Tony’s flesh jiggles with the hit so he does it again.

And again, because Bucky likes the punch of air that leaves Tony’s lungs.

And again, because Bucky likes the sound of the slap.

And again, because Bucky likes the redness of Tony’s skin.

And again, because Bucky likes how Tony cries out his name.

“That’s right, you’re mine, aren’t you? And you beg to be here.”

Bucky likes to break things. It makes him very good at his chosen profession in the mob. He enjoys figuring out exactly when and where to hurt people, for as little or as long a time as he likes, depending on his mood. He plans his attack and then proceeds, already sure of the outcome of how long it takes to break a person down with the combination of knife and fear.

And Tony breaks too, but even better than the breakage that leads to blood sprays and shattered bones. Tony lets himself be broken by Bucky, again and again, lets himself be stripped from the confident, snarky genius that he is and reduced to a desperate, begging mess. All done by Bucky’s hands, Bucky’s mouth, Bucky’s cock. Tony breaks under him, for him.

Tony will put himself back together again to face the world again, but soon enough Tony is back here, under Bucky, pleading to be undone.

And Bucky will do it, craves to do it. He wants to give Tony everything.

“Relax, baby,” Bucky urges as he rubs at the marks that he’s leaving on Tony’s ass and thighs. His cock aches, wanting nothing more than to slip into Tony’s wet and gaping hole. But not yet. Bucky isn’t done with Tony, not nearly. “You know I have you.”

Tony whispers his agreement.

Bucky rims Tony until Tony is shaking apart on Bucky’s tongue.

Then, with Tony breathless and high and pliant, Bucky slicks up his cock and fucks Tony until he’s satisfied.


	5. Tony x Bucky, Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky wants to feel in control, but he doesn't really know what to do. So under Tony's orders, he does all wicked things to Tony. Like, Tony is the one binded and blindfolded, but Tony is the one giving orders.
> 
> Rated M

Nothing unusual for a Friday. Bucky had just been thinking about Tony all day, which was the usual. Bucky’s thoughts had gone down a specific route, which was also usual. So when Tony waltzed out of the elevator, done with his work at SI, he didn’t look surprised when Bucky crowded him against the wall.

“Hey there, soldier,” Tony greets Bucky, eyes darkening. “Something on your mind?”

Tony’s hands go for the buttons on his shirt, but Bucky had wanted to do that. Bucky slaps Tony’s hands away, but then Tony goes to undo Bucky’s pants. Bucky had wanted to do that as well, and with a growl Bucky undoes Tony’s tie and uses it to tie Tony’s hands together.

Bucky shoves Tony’s bound wrists above Tony’s head.

“No,” Bucky explains with a smirk.

Tony smirks back and raises an eyebrow in challenge.

And Bucky - Bucky freezes. Tony’s mind is a delicious, dirty place. Bucky loves Tony’s mind, loves the ideas that Tony comes up with for sex. Bucky, however, is much less creative. He’s got the strength and the flexibility and the stamina, but his experience has been in quick, rushed flings that don’t allow time to explore all the variety and positions that the world of sex has to offer.

Now Bucky has Tony tied and backed into a corner, and he’s not sure what to do with him.

****But Bucky’s boyfriend is a generous, compassionate person. Tony’s shoulders drop and his voice takes on a dark, coaxing tone that has Bucky willing to do whatever Tony asks.

“Touch me, honey, please. Take this damn shirt off so I can feel you.”

Bucky steps closer and undoes the string of buttons on Tony’s shirt. He pushes the ends aside so that he can run his hands over Tony’s chest, around the arc reactor, down Tony’s ribs, then back up to tweak Tony’s dusky nipples.

Tony groans and tilts his head back.

“That’s it, baby. Touch me. Tease me. Really make me feel it before you fuck me against this wall.”

Bucky can do that. He knows the spots that make Tony’s voice strained, and he presses them with fingers and lips and teeth. He gets Tony’s pants down and rucks one of Tony’s legs up against his waist, rutting up against Tony even while Bucky is still fully clothed.

Tony bites his lip to contain the groan, his arms still held above his head.

“You gonna fuck me, honey? Gonna fuck me just like this, slam me down on your fat cock?” Tony coaxes.

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes in agreement. If Tony is happy with that plan, then Bucky is happy with that plan. “Yeah.” He fumbles the lube out of his pocket because he was at least somewhat prepared for this moment.

“Yeah you are. You’re perfect, treating me just right. Gonna make you tie me up and do all sorts of things to me now, you like the sound of that?”

“Tell me how you want it,” Bucky says, coming out as a beg.

Tony has always seen so much of who Bucky is, the mix of the man from Before and After. Before the war and After the draft, Before the fall and After the cryo. Tony saw Bucky, saw the Winter Soldier, saw the arm and the pain and the darkness, and still sees someone worth dating.

Now, still, Tony sees him, and doesn’t judge Bucky for what he wants.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you all the things I want you to do to me. I love it, you touching me, you holding me up like this, you tying my hands back and taking control. Now fuck me like you mean it,” Tony orders.

Bucky does just that.


	6. Tony x Bucky, Omega WS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from aislingsiobhan: Omega winter soldier; heat sex; instead of escaping after Zemo released him, Tony catches him ;)
> 
> Rated M, A/B/O, some violence, dub/con because of heat but otherwise consent is established

Zola found it distasteful. There was no scientific reason for it, this rebellion of the Winter Soldier’s body, but it held true.

Life finds a way. In the battle against biology, human invention loses to nature time and time again, and the mental locks that Hydra built in the Winter Soldier’s brain do not withstand the full force of omega pheromones in heat.

There had been suppressants and scent blockers and irregular cryo periods to keep heats at bay so that Hydra could keep their obedient Asset, but their Asset had been on the run. Their Asset had been off the suppressants, didn’t have money for scent blockers, and would never touch a cryo tube again.

When Zemo finishes the final activation word, his mind goes quiet. The Asset is ready to comply.

But his body rebels while his mind cannot. The serum spikes, triggers a rush of hormones and pheromones, and as the Asset stalks from the building on his ordered escape, the rush of heat overtakes his mind. He needs to find an alpha. This demand of his body trumps Zemo’s order. The prickling of his skin, the heightening of his senses, the slick of his body, all the senses work to return his mind back to him.

He is no longer their Asset. He is the Winter Soldier, he is James Barnes, he is  _Bucky_.

He is in heat.

There are numerous alphas in the building. Several of them are bonded, most of them smell terrible. Steve, a fellow omega, gets in his way and Bucky shoves him aside. It is Bucky’s heat, not Steve’s. Bucky will fight Steve for a proper alpha if he must, if Steve makes him fight.

Steve, of course, always picks to fight. Bucky kicks him down an elevator and moves on.

There’s a blonde alpha who attempts to subdue him, but she doesn’t smell right. Bucky tosses her aside, refuses to submit. Then there’s a redheaded beta who attacks, but Bucky needs an alpha and doesn’t appreciate the delay. He snarls at her and kicks her back.

The next person to face him is an alpha, at least. He’s small, wearing sunglasses and a metal glove. Bucky appreciates the parallel to his metal arm, but he has a gun he lifted from the redheaded beta in his hand just in case. He needs an alpha but it will be by his choice alone. He raises the gun as a deterrent, but the alpha grabs it with his glove. In a moment, the alpha has disassembled the gun and Bucky is impressed.

The alpha smirks and whips Bucky in the face with the cartridge.

Bucky pauses as he’s smacked in the face with both the bullet cartridge and the scent of the alpha. The man’s scent is layered, and Bucky takes it in. There’s the cinnamon warmth of home and the tang of metal, but then there’s the airy freshness of the sky and something hot and electric that tickles Bucky’s nose.

He wants to bury his face in it, wants to pick out the individual layers and bask in them, wants to intermingle his own scent with it and smell them.

He grabs the alpha by the jacket and tugs him closer.

“You,” he breathes as he dips his face into the alpha’s neck. “You, please.”

The alpha is tense in Bucky’s arms, then slowly come up and lightly rest on Bucky’s shoulders.

“Oh. You’re in heat? You could’ve just said something, we’re all in panic mode here with your breakout,” the alpha says, and Bucky’s shoulders drop.

Even the man’s voice is soothing, and Bucky wants to hear more. He curls up further, and rumbles appreciatively when the alpha starts rubbing Bucky’s arms.

“Complicated,” Bucky admits. He gives up on self control and starts scenting the alpha.

The alpha doesn’t protest, but starts guiding them somewhere. Bucky doesn’t care where, just hopes it’s somewhere private.

“Complicated?” the alpha presses.

He lets go of Bucky, and Bucky whines. The alpha shushes him.

“I’m just calling off the calvary and getting us situated,” the alpha explains as he taps at the holoscreen that’s now popping up out of his wristwatch. The metal glove is gone, and Bucky hums in curiosity. “You have a full range of options. We can get you suppressants if you’d like. We have elite scent blockers if you don’t want the headache and want to ride it out alone. We can get you protection. More movement than strapped down in a glass box,  _that’s_  not normal, let me be the first to apologize for that -”

“No,” Bucky says, and he reaches out and grips the alpha’s arms. “You, please. Just you. There’s -” it takes Bucky a few times, but he explains the words, the trap set in his brain, and that if the hormones are stopped or if they dip then maybe -

“Maybe you’re under again. Huh. Something smells really terrible about this whole thing -” Bucky droops - “oh no, sunshine, it’s not you. You smell  _great_.”

Bucky perks up again.

“I - uh, I think I need to warn you, I’m not the best alpha, all-around. I mean, I can get you through a heat, that’s no problem, it’s more of a long-term issue, I guess, that people seem to find with me so just wanted to give you the disclaimer there’s no pressure -”

“You. I want you,” Bucky says, and there’s relief in the confidence of that statement. It’s the first thing he’s known for sure that he’s wanted since… since he can remember.

“Okay, then,” the alpha agrees, easy as that. “We can do that. Though I’m not putting us through a heat cycle in one of these rooms. They try, you know, but no. Plus, cameras everywhere. Can’t be too trusting. I’ll get us situated legally and put you under my watch so as long as you don’t escape on me -” Bucky burrows closer in proof, hoping they can get a move on. His pants are starting to stick to him. “ - then we should be fine. Well, I say that now, but I think your BFF Captain America is going to take my dick off afterwards.”

Bucky growls.

“Just a joke, I think. By the way, I’m Tony.”

“Alpha,” Bucky says with a nod.

“Yeah, that too I guess. Well, I know who you are, so let’s get this show on the road somewhere more private, hm?”

Bucky kisses him in answer.


	7. Tony x Bucky, Werewolf Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: werewolf Bucky playing a nsfw game of cat and mouse with his mate tony?
> 
> Rated M

Tony knows just how to tweak Bucky’s proverbial tail. He’s run the numbers, recorded the outputs, written the report - all of which were very enjoyable experiments to conduct. Tony knows it’s in the tilt of his head and the arch of his neck. It’s in how he loosens the collar of his shirt to display more skin. It’s in how he sways his hips and drops his shoulders.

There’s more, too. It’s how Tony knows to limit himself to a few sly glances, otherwise ignoring his mate, even when he can feel Bucky’s eyes glued to him. It’s how Tony reaches out, opens up his personal space, let’s other people in, all while Bucky watches from across the room.

Bucky likes to wait. He likes to watch and plan for the opportune moment. He will take his one shot, and that one shot will be all needs to take.

Tony prefers to tease and taunt. He wants to push Bucky, doesn’t want to wait for Bucky’s timing.

Tonight, they’re playing this game again. Tony is the prey and Bucky is the predator. Tony can feel Bucky’s gaze like a weight on his shoulders, knowing those blue eyes are dark and wanting. Only Tony wants to be caught, wants to spring the trap before Bucky can finish setting it.

And Tony has a trump card.

He doesn’t play it right away. He does have some patience, after all, and he likes to make Steve get that long-suffering look that he gets when Tony winds Bucky up too far. Steve and Bucky have the same enhanced senses from the lupine part of the serum, which means Steve gets a noseful of information about Bucky and Tony more often than he’d like.

Tony keeps his distance from Steve, just in case his plan works better than expected, but then he walks across the room with carefully planned steps. His trajectory puts Bucky crossing the scent path that Tony leaves behind in three, two, one -

Bucky’s head snaps to Tony.

Tony gives Bucky a sly look from the corner of his eye.

Tony is almost barreled over as Bucky starts hustling Tony out of the room, nose in Tony’s neck and hands in inappropriate places for the public.

“New cologne that I designed myself. Like it?” Tony teases as he lets Bucky guide him.

He’s pleased that his latest invention worked so well. He didn’t have the ability to test it, as layering the scents to attract a werewolf nose is more complex and subtle than for a human’s ability. Tony had chosen to highlight only two of Bucky’s favorite scents - Tony himself, sweaty from sex, and the smell of grass after having baked in the sun after a long, summer day.

Bucky growls, teeth digging into Tony’s neck.

“Use your words,” Tony says, even as he tilts his neck to give Bucky better access and molds his body to fit back against Bucky.

“You’re a menace,” Bucky says, words tearing from his throat as he mouths along Tony’s skin. “And you’re mine.”

Bucky finds a private room that Tony guarantees to stay locked, and then Bucky proceeds to prove his claim until Tony is covered in the smell of sex and happiness and Bucky.


	8. Tony x Bucky, Tony in a collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tonystanktableforone : Winteriron with a collar?? Idk anything nsfk would be great but i have a thing for tony in a collar
> 
> Rated M, BDSM

Tony clicks the lock shut and breathes through the heaviness. The weight in his chest is heavier than the one around his neck, but the collar that he’d just put on is responsible for both of them.

He’d designed it himself. The thick band of leather was durable but capable of being cut through in emergencies. Instead of a standard buckle, Tony had inserted a mechanical lock that was capable of being undone by both his and Bucky’s fingerprints. He had lined the inside with lambskin, and it caressed his neck as the collar rested against this throat.

It was his collar, and the bright red star against the black leather showed who he belonged to.

“Hey, Steve’s looking for his sweatshirt. I swore I didn’t take them but have you seen - oh,” Bucky says, freezing in place, as he catches sight of Tony in the collar.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky breathes as he steps forward again. “You finished it.”

Bucky’s hands are gentle where they cup Tony’s face and then guide Tony’s head from side to side so that Bucky can get a good look. Tony’s mouth goes dry as he watches Bucky’s eyes darken, as he feels Bucky’s hands on his face, as he feels the weight of the collar around his neck.

“You’re gorgeous,” Bucky says, and the words sent sparks down Tony’s spine.

Bucky inserts a finger between the collar and Tony’s skin and tugs, frowning at the tightness.

“You need to loosen it,” he says softly, but there’s no question that it’s an order.

“I want the marks,” Tony argues, hands going protectively over the collar.

Bucky’s eyes go molten. “I’ll give you marks,” he promises, “but your collar is too tight. Fix it.”

Tony does, quickly, before his fingers start doing something stupid like shake from the adrenaline.

“It’s heavy,” Bucky comments as he fiddles with it, admiring it around Tony’s neck.

“I wanted it that way.”

Tony wanted the weight. Tony wants to feel it, to remind him that he is Bucky’s, and Bucky is his. Bucky is the one that lifts Tony up and makes him fly and then brings Tony back down, and Tony feels all of that in the collar. The weight is grounding.

“Okay, baby. You look gorgeous in it, Christ,” Bucky says, barely taking his eyes off how the leather looks against Tony’s neck to look Tony in the eyes. “How about you strip and show me what you look like in nothing but your collar? Want to lick every inch of you, tell you how beautiful you are.”

“Thought you had to help Steve find his stuff,” Tony says, pretending innocence, even as the weight of Bucky’s words, the weight of Bucky’s gaze, and the weight of Bucky’s star around his throat has him sinking.

“Steve can take care of his own damn self.”

Tony grins and starts backing away as he slowly undoes the buttons on his shirt.

“Take a seat, baby,” Tony coaxes as he reveals more skin, inch by inch. “Let me give you a show.”


End file.
